The function of the Core Project is to provide state-of-the-art experimental facilities and expertise essential to the operation of the individual Sub-project. The Core also conducts original research in developing and improving experimental and computational methods. The following areas are of interest: 1. Developing instruments and methods for X-ray data collection, structure analysis and refinement. 2. Providing computational facilities for NMR and X-ray reduction, structure analysis and refinement. 3. Developing improved methods for tracing macromolecules in poorly phased electron density maps by using a library of molecular fragments. 4. Developing in-house and synchroton MAD phasing by cryo-soaking with halides, Se-Met, Te-Met and Xe gas. 5. Enhancing the research training environment